


Taakitz 30 Kisses Challenge

by kellysaur



Series: Thirty Kisses [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 11,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellysaur/pseuds/kellysaur
Summary: Thirty prompts. Thirty different kisses.Updates Sundays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays!
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Series: Thirty Kisses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651579
Comments: 86
Kudos: 189





	1. Dragonflies and Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> CW: sexual content

“What’s so surprising about this?” Taako casts his line expertly before leaning against Kravitz. The little boat they rented for the evening rocks with the movement.

“It just… Doesn’t seem like something you would enjoy,” Kravitz says with a short shrug. 

Taako hums as he considers the words. He gives his fishing rod a small flick. “Why? Too much time to let my mind wander? Too quiet?”

“Well… Yes, actually.” Kravitz eyes his own fishing rod, leaning against the bench opposite them. He’d given up not long after they started.

Taako’s lips twitch into a smile. “You haven’t been paying attention, babe.” He reels his line in, just a little, before letting it go slack again. “It’s like cooking. I get the peace without the time to worry. Everything I’m doing has purpose. There’s always something to focus on.”

It doesn’t seem like it. They’ve been sitting for hours. Kravitz is sore from not moving, and all they have to show for it is a small cooler half-full of fish.

There’s a minute twitch of Taako’s pole. He leaps into action, tugging and reeling and fighting whatever’s on the other end. His brow furrows in concentration as the fish breaches the surface and he pulls his catch into the boat. 

Kravitz watches silently as Taako unhooks the fish with his bare hands and frowns. “Too small.” 

He tosses the fish back into the lake and settles into place against Kravitz. This time, he doesn’t grab his fishing rod. He’s content just resting there, looking out at the sun as it begins to set, turning the water a soft orange. Dragonflies and fireflies dance across the lake’s unmoving surface.

And for a split second, he’s so content that he feels like he’s going to explode. 

Kravitz presses a kiss to the top of Taako’s head. “This is nice,” he mumbles, “even if I’m no good at fishing.”


	2. Fragrance

Fragrance

The past few months had been a dream, though Kravitz thought it would maybe still a little early to admit that to Taako. Even now, with their limbs tangled together and Taako’s head on his chest, Kravitz can’t help but think it’s too good to be true. 

Kravitz inhals deeply, taking in Taako’s scent. He already smelled like home—like vanilla and something faintly floral. 

“Taako,” Kravitz asks without thinking, burying his face in Taako’s hair as he breaks the silence, “Do you wear perfume?”

“Not usually,” Taako mumbles, wrapping his arms more tightly around Kravitz’s chest. “Why? You want me to?”

“No,” Kravitz answers too quickly. He takes a deep breath to ground himself and tries again. “No. I just didn’t realize people could have such distinct smells to them. It’s nice.”

Taako pulls away to look Kravitz in the eye. There’s a bit of sadness in his face, even as his lips quirk into a soft smile. “Shows how much action you were getting before I came around.”

Kravitz feels his face grow hot—blushing wasn’t even something he’d known he could do before Taako came into the picture. 

Taako’s smile morphs into a gentle grin. “I’m just messing with you, Bones. I get what you mean.”

“Yeah?” Kravitz reaches to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Taako’s ear. “Do I have my own smell?”

“Mhm.” Taako hums, leaning into the soft touch. “You smell like… Cinnamon, I think. And something else I can’t quite place.” 

“But it’s good?”

Taako snorts. “Yeah. It’s real good.”

Kravitz can feel his heart melt, feel it pulse once as if it’s considering beating. And he’s so overwhelmed with love—love he isn’t ready to admit he has—that he can’t resist pulling Taako down into a kiss. 

Taako falls into the kiss easily. It’s deep and gentle, like they still have all the time in the world. Like something from a dream. Like something meant to last forever.


	3. Wax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Implied sex, language

The flame of a half-burned candle flickered from its place on the coffee table, just at the edge of Kravitz’s vision. He didn’t pay it much attention—he was too occupied with Taako straddling him and pressing soft kisses to his neck. 

Kravitz rested his hands on Taako’s hips, running his thumbs under the fabric of his shirt and against his soft skin. “This is nice,” he mumbled 

“Mhm,” Taako exhaled. “You gonna kiss me back?”

Wax dripped down the candle’s side. 

With a sly smile, Kravitz lifted a hand to Taako’s chin. He tilted his face upwards and brought him in for a long, languid kiss. His tongue slid into Taako’s mouth, tracing along the shape of it, and Taako hummed against him. 

His mouth traveled from Taako’s, tracing along his jawline and down to the crook of his neck. He nipped at the delicate skin there and reveled in the way Taako gasped. His hand slid up Taako’s shirt, desperate to touch as much skin as possible. 

Beside them, wax pooled in the candleholder. 

Taako pressed himself closer, pressed Kravitz down against the couch until he was laying on top of him. Their mouths met again, more eager and desperate than before. 

“Fuck me,” Taako breathed.

“Not on the couch,” Kravitz teased, “We’ll have to go to the bedroom for that.” 

Taako huffed as he sat back up. He pushed a mess of hair from his face before climbing off of Kravitz. “Yeah, I guess that’s fair. You ready?”

Kravitz slowly pushed himself up to sitting. Before responding, he leaned over and blew out the flickering candle. As he stood, he extended a hand out for Taako to hold. “Ready.”


	4. Lilac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: food

When Kravitz stepped into the kitchen, he found Taako covered kneading together a dry dough. And covering their table were piles of light purple flowers. 

“Taako? What are you doing?”

Taako turned around with a start. It wasn’t unusual for him to get so involved in cooking or baking that he lost track of the world around him. “Oh, hey, handsome. Making lilac and lemon scones.”

“Is that… Good?” Kravitz knew the answer, but the question slipped out anyways.

Taako made no attempt to hide his shock. “Of course it is, babe. Taako’s making it.”

Kravitz couldn’t help but chuckle. “I didn’t mean to offend you, dear. I know you’re more than capable. I’ve just… Never eaten flowers, I suppose.”

“Oh yeah? Here.” Taako turned away from the dough, cast prestidigitation to clean it from his hands, and plucked a few petite petals from the nearest flower. He held them out with an impatient wave of his hand. “Try them.”

Kravitz took them obediently, placing them in his mouth and chewing them slowly. The texture was off-putting, but the flavor was… Nice. 

“Not bad, right?” Taako smirked. “Kinda floral, kinda citrusy. Gonna go real well with the lemon.”

“Mhm,” Kravitz continued to chew thoughtfully, focusing on the flavors Taako described. “Where did you get all these flowers, anyways?”

The smile fell from Taako’s face. “You don’t wanna know.”

Kravitz stopped chewing. “I… I’m eating them, Taako. I kind of do want to know.”

“Merle dropped them off. Said he had a surplus.” 

Almost instinctively, Kravitz spit the half-chewed petals into his hand. “How did he get a surplus of lilacs?”

Taako shrugged. “I dunno. Figured I was better off not knowing, so I didn’t ask.”

“You didn’t—” Kravitz groaned. “But you’re cooking with them! Why—” 

Taako pressed a finger to Kravitz’s lips, silencing him. “Yeah, I’m cooking with them, and I’m gonna bake all the questionable dwarf influence right out of them, and it’s gonna be delicious. Okay?”

Resigned, Kravitz nodded. “Okay. It’s going to be delicious.”

“Good boy.” Taako leaned up on his tip-toes and pressed a chaste kiss to Kravitz’s cheek. “Now help me finish these up.”


	5. I Can't Say I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Some language

_“I love you, Taako, and at this point, I think that everyone in reality is going to love you after hearing your story, and… Nothing’s gonna change that.”_

Kravitz didn’t let it get to him when Taako didn’t say “I love you” back that first time. He didn’t let it affect him that Taako shied away, that he shut him down with a joke. Even before he heard the Story, he _knew_ Taako. He knew he’d been through more than he’d let on, that he’d been abandoned over and over again. ‘I love you’ was a commitment that Taako wasn’t ready to make, not when the world was ending, and that was okay. 

But he didn’t say it after, either. Not that first night they were back together or the nights that followed. And those nights turned into weeks.

Kravitz didn’t doubt his own feelings for a second. But slowly, he began to doubt Taako’s. It ate at him, day after day. And finally, it broke him. 

They were taking a walk through the woods by Taako’s new house. Autumn had turned the leaves into bright orange and red and gold. Kravitz didn’t feel the cold, but there was enough of a chill in the air that Taako had a scarf wrapped tightly around his neck.

“Taako, do you love me?”

Taako froze. Kravitz jerked to a stop beside him, afraid to meet his eye. 

“What the fuck kind of question is that, Bones?” Taako’s voice was too small. 

Kravitz’s heart shriveled in his chest. He untangled his fingers from Taako’s. 

But when he forced his gaze up to meet Taako’s, he just saw confusion: a furrowed brow, a set jaw. 

“Of… Course I do. I thought it was obvious.” 

Kravitz can’t help but feel a swell of anger. “How could it be _obvious?_ I’ve never heard you say it, Taako! I don’t know things if you don’t _tell_ me!”

Now, Taako pulled further away. Looking ashamed, almost. “I have been telling you. I haven’t said it, but… I thought I’ve been telling you this whole time.”

Kravitz feels tears prick at his eyes. This is so unlike him, this fit of emotion—but he’s invested so _much_ of himself into Taako he doesn’t know how else to respond.

Tentatively, Taako reached back for Kravitz’s hand as he began to speak. “I thought I was telling you every time I cooked for you, or invited you to stay over. Or when I started going on walks with you. Or… When I take my magic down around you. Or when I tell you about my nightmares.” He gave Kravitz’s hand a slight squeeze, flashing a quiet and nervous smile. “I can’t… I can’t bring myself to say it. Not yet, at least. It scares me. Not because of you, but because of… everything else. You heard the Story. I’ve been through some shit. Everyone’s left me at one point or another. And even though some of those people have come back, that’s still fucking terrifying.” 

And Taako stared up at him nervously, waiting for him to say _anything._

He was right. Taako wasn’t an open person, but he was open with him. That meant something. “It’s just scary, Taako. To have put so much of myself into loving you and think that maybe you don’t feel the same way.”

Taako stepped forward, bringing himself close and cupping Kravitz’s face in his palms. “Krav? I do feel the same way. I love you, okay? And I’m sorry I made you doubt that.” 

Kravitz took Taako’s hand in his own and held it to his lips, pressing a soft and gentle kiss to his knuckles. Taako was right—how _could_ he have ever questioned that?


	6. Housework

Kravitz holds up a pair of leggings. "Okay. Do these spark joy?"

Taako, sitting cross-legged next to him, groans. "What the fuck does that even mean?"

"Does it make you happy?"

"I look great in those, so sure."

Kravitz places the leggings down to one side and picks up a shirt. 

"How about this? Does this spark joy?"

Taako's frown deepens. "You know what 'sparks joy' for me, Bones? Owning stuff. Owning a _shit ton_ of stuff." 

Kravitz fights off a smile. "Maybe, but I'm guessing I _also_ spark joy for you, or you wouldn't have asked me to move in. And right now, I can't. Because you _do_ own a 'shit ton' of stuff. So some of it has to go."

"I rescind my offer," Taako mumbles, leaning against his boyfriend even as he threatens to kick him out.

"I'm sure you do." He drops the shirt and tilts Taako's chin up with one hand. Then, leaning down, he kisses him soft and quiet. "Now does this spark joy or not? I want to get through your bathroom today, too."

"That one can go," Taako grumbles. 

"Great. That wasn't so hard, now, was it?" Kravitz holds the shirt out to Taako. "Before I put it in the donate pile, you need to thank it for being good."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"


	7. Silent as the Grave

It was the first night Kravitz had stayed over. And even though it was his first time trying to sleep in a long time, he still fell asleep before Taako. 

Taako wanted to just curl up beside him. But Kravitz looked so _still_. His chest didn’t move, and _he_ didn’t move, and Taako’s head began to swim with “what if’s.” 

The next thing he knew, he was shaking Kravitz awake. “Bones? You good?”

Kravitz’s eyes snapped open, almost as if he’d never been sleeping at all, and he turned to Taako with a concerned frown. “What’s wrong?”

Taako felt a flood of relief, felt his shoulders relax. And then he just felt embarrassed, because of _course_ a dead guy would look dead as he slept. “I wanted to, uh… tell you something, but I forgot.” 

Kravitz narrowed his eyes, and Taako knew he could see right through him. But instead of calling him out, he just shifted onto his side and lifted his arm. “Come here, dear.” 

Taako curled up into his chest. Kravitz wrapped his arm around him and rubbed his back slowly, gently. 

“Get some sleep, Taako. I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

This time, Taako fell asleep first. 

\--

It was a long time before Kravitz spent the night again. Long enough that Taako began to convince himself Kravitz never wanted to spend the night again—he’d scared him away by being needy and waking him up. 

But eventually, he did sleep over again. And like last time, he slept silent and unmoving. Taako fought the rising panic as long as he could, but it was too much. He put a hand on Kravitz’s chest, ready to shake him awake, when he felt the soft pulse of… a heartbeat. 

The panic faded. He was alive. He was _okay_. 

Instead of waking him, Taako lay on his chest, one pointed ear pressed against his heart. 

\--

Slowly, sleepovers became more frequent. Spending time together just… felt right. And each night, Taako would fall asleep the same way: an ear pressed to his boyfriend’s heart, assuring him everything was okay. 

Each night, the heartbeat seemed to grow louder. Each night, it became easier and easier for Taako to chase away the anxiety that Kravitz wasn’t okay. 

And one night, as he rested his head on Kravitz’s chest, he realized his head was rising and falling with soft breaths. 

He bolted upright, shaking Kravitz awake before he even realized what he was doing. 

This time, Kravitz gasped as he woke, pushing his hair from his face and looking around the room frantically with bleary eyes. “Taako?” He slurred sleepily. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

And Taako smiled, his own heart thudding. “Bones, you’re _breathing._ ”

Kravitz furrowed his brow. “I’m… What?”

“You’re breathing! And your heart is beating. And—” His grin fades as he realized how unnecessary this was. “Shouldn’t have woken you up. My bad. Go back to sleep.”

Kravitz pushed himself up, shaking his head. “No, Taako, it’s okay. I was… breathing?”

Taako laughed nervously, putting a hand over Kravitz’s heart again. “Still are, my man.”

Kravitz rested his hand over Taako’s. “I… Guess I am.”

And Taako couldn’t help but snicker, because he just felt so _happy_ for a reason he just couldn’t explain. He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Kravitz’s cheek. “Hey, Bones? I’m glad you’re here.”


	8. Déjà Vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Sazed, flashbacks, sexual assault

Déjà Vu

Taako and Kravitz were in bed, their limbs tangled together and their bodies pressed close. They kissed each other, long and slow, their tongues lazily exploring the other’s mouth. 

Kravitz pulled away just enough to really look at Taako, reaching to run his fingers through Taako’s messy hair. “You’re so beautiful,” he mumbled. “How did I get so lucky?”

_Sazed pushed Taako backwards against the wall. His hands grabbed his wrists, gripping tight enough to bruise. Taako turned away, but Sazed just took the opportunity to press rough kisses to the crook of his neck._

_Their bodies were close—too close. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t move. He was trapped._

_“You’re so beautiful, Taako,” Sazed breathed, “How did I get lucky enough to have someone like you?”_

“Taako?”

Taako gasped for breath, shoving away the hand on his shoulder. “Don’t touch me!” 

“Alright. I won’t touch you.” The hand pulled away. 

Taako wrapped his arms around himself, curled his legs into his chest where he lay. “Leave me alone. Please.”

“What? I… I won’t touch you, Taako, I promise. But I can’t leave you like this. What happened? Did I do something wrong?” 

Taako forced open his eyes that he hadn’t realized he’d squeezed shut. Kravitz was sitting on the bed beside him, his face etched with worry. 

Kravitz. It was just Kravitz. 

“Shit. Shit, Krav, I’m sorry, I—” Suddenly his throat was too tight. He couldn’t get the words out. 

“Taako, don’t apologize. Please. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Kravitz reached forward, then caught himself and shied away. “Can you talk to me?”

Taako _wanted_ him to touch him, but his body wouldn’t let him ask for it. He forced a smile instead, though he could feel how unconvincing it was. “Just some bad déjà vu. Nothing to worry about.” 

Kravitz’s face fell, as if that had hurt him. And of _course_ it had—Kravitz wasn’t stupid. 

Taako swallowed the rising panic. “Can you just hold me for a minute?”

“Of course.” Kravitz shifted back into laying down and held out his arms. “Come here.” 

And Taako shifted back into his arms, tucking his head against Kravitz’s chest and letting tears fall silently onto the fabric of his shirt. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Okay.” Kravitz rubbed slow circles into Taako’s back. 

“Sazed just sucked,” Taako whispered. It was such a stupid thing to send him over the edge. 

Kravitz snorted humorlessly. “That seems to be quite the understatement.”


	9. Mind's Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Sexual content, language

_Kravitz’s breath is hot against Taako’s neck as he peppers him with quick, soft kisses. His hand trails downward, across Taako’s chest, lightly tickling his side, until it finally comes to rest between his thighs._

_“Is this okay?” Kravitz asks, taking Taako loosely in his hand._

“Fuck,” Taako gasps, feeling himself getting hard under his own touch. “Fuck, just like that—”

_Kravitz knows just the right way to touch him, somehow. Maybe they’ve done this a dozen times before—maybe this is their first. Taako doesn’t take the time to figure it out. He’s too busy focusing on the sensations: on the way Kravitz knows to rub his thumb along the head of Taako’s cock just so, on the way he massages him with his other hand._

It doesn’t take long for Taako to feel himself get close, like this. It would be embarrassing, really, if anyone were around to judge him. 

_”Fuck, Kravitz. Just a little more. Just—”_

_Kravitz pulls his hand away. Taako can’t help the desperate whimper that escapes him._

_“Sorry,” Kravitz chuckles gently. “I don’t want this to end so soon.”_

Taako’s hand twitches as he fights the urge to finish, waiting for the sensation to fade just enough. 

_Kravitz slicks his fingers with a spell. And then, teasingly slow, he pushes the first one into Taako._

_”More, Krav—”_

_But Kravitz pulls out instead, clicking his tongue. “I told you I wanted to take this slowly, didn’t I?”_

_Taako groans, but allows his hips to settle. Kravitz presses his finger back inside of him, just a little faster than before._

_He works him open enough to slide in a second finger, making Taako gasp back another desperate plea for more, more, more. He’s going to be good. He’s going to be patient. Whatever Kravitz wants._

_”You’re doing so well, Taako,” Kravitz hums, bending down to kiss the edge of his mouth. “You’re doing such a good job for me.”_

_Taako lifts his free hand to his mouth and bites down to muffle a whimper._

__With each thrust of his fingers, Kravitz makes sure to hit Taako’s sweet spot. And then he takes Taako’s cock in his hand, pumping and thrusting in tandem._ _

__Taako doesn’t stand a chance. He doesn’t even last long enough to warn Kravitz of how close he is before he’s coming hard._ _

_The sudden feeling of come covering his own hand is enough to snap him back to reality._

_Taako curses quietly to himself before using prestidigitation to clean up._

_He’s in way too fucking deep_


	10. Torn

When Taako steps through the front door after a long day of work, Barry is already jumping to his feet from his spot on the couch. 

“Kravitz is gonna be fine,” he shouts out. 

Beside him, Lup groans. “Nice going, Bluejeans. Real smooth.” 

Taako is frozen, his heart pounding in his chest. “Hey Barold? What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean?”

Barry opens his mouth, but Lup speaks first. “We were fighting some necromancers today.” She motions to the chair in front of her. “They got a pretty good swipe at him with a knife. Usually, that wouldn’t be a problem—” 

“—Because his body is a construct,” Barry offers. 

Lup nods. “His actual life source isn’t actually tied to his body.”

Taako forces himself to take a step forward, then another, then another. Slowly, he makes his way to the chair and lets his knees give out beneath him. 

“Or, uh… That’s how it’s _supposed_ to be,” Barry shrugs. 

“We’ve seen your boy get ‘hurt’ a handful of times. And in the past, he just… didn’t bleed. Like, it didn’t hurt him. You following?”

Taako sighs. “Got it. I know how my boyfriend works. Can you get on with it?” 

“But when they got him this time, he started bleeding.”

_Oh._

“And we didn’t know what to do,” Lup continued. “Barry tried some necromancy magic, because in the past that’s healed him right up.” 

Wringing his hands, Barry offered an apologetic smile. “But it, uh… Just made things worse.” 

“So, we shoved him through a portal to RQ. And she managed to get him patched up enough, but she wasn’t really sure what to do beyond that. She said she’d never seen anything like it.”

Taako clenches and unclenches his fist, waiting for Lup to just _shut up_ already. “Okay, I _get_ it. It’s weird. Where _is_ he?”

“He’s upstairs. But—” 

Taako doesn’t wait to hear the rest of it. He rushes up the stairs and shoves open the door to the room he and Kravitz share. 

“Taako?” Kravitz tries to push himself upright before flinching and grabbing at his bandaged stomach. 

“Hey.” He feels his body seize with panic. “Hey, just relax, Bones. I’ll come to you.” 

Kravitz nods and sinks back down with a grunt. 

Only once Taako’s sure he’s safe does he cross the room to sit on the edge of the bed. “Lup and Barry told me what happened. They did a shitty job of explaining, but they told me.” 

Kravitz reaches out, and Taako takes his hand. “I’m going to be alright,” Kravitz promises with a weak smile. 

Taako nods, swallowing the lump in his throat. But what if this happens again? What if next time, it’s worse? “Do you think RQ can fix you?”

“Fix me?” Kravitz’s delicate smile morphs into a heavy frown. “Taako, I’m not _broken.”_

A shrill, desperate laugh escapes Taako’s throat. “You sure? Cause you look pretty fuckin’ broken to me, Bones.” 

Taako tenses—he knows that was too far. Kravitz gently but firmly tugs his hand away. “Do you know how I ended up like this?” There’s an edge to his voice that Taako doesn’t fully understand. Frustration? Hurt?

But Taako _does_ know, if he lets himself think about it. He’s fallen asleep listening to Kravitz’s heartbeat, felt the rise and fall of his chest. Felt his body get warmer and warmer as months went on. “Yeah. It’s my fault.”

Kravitz shakes his head. “There’s nothing to be your ‘fault.’ I don’t see this as a negative thing.” 

“Well you should! You could have fuckin’ _died._ ”

Kravitz chuckles, then grabs at his side as he seems to regret it. “Taako, you’ve taught me what it’s like to feel alive. To _be_ alive. I’m bleeding because my heart is _beating_ again. Do you realize how incredible that is?”

It doesn’t feel incredible. Because as selfish as it is—

“I don’t wanna be left alone, Krav,” Taako whispers. “You can’t die on me.” 

Kravitz takes Taako’s hand in his own, gently tugging him closer. “Never,” he whispered back. “You will never, ever have to be alone.” 

Taako turns around and gently tucks his head against Kravitz’s uninjured chest. 

“I don’t want you thinking I have any intention of dying.” A lazy hand runs through Taako’s hair, undoing the snags and tangles. And then Kravitz leans over carefully, slowly, and presses a ghost of a kiss to Taako’s head. “I’m sure the Raven Queen can get something figured out in that regard. But I don’t want to go back to how I was before I met you. I don’t want to stop feeling alive ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/3 of the way through! I wanted to write a longer one to celebrate the milestone. It's not as long as I wanted, because I got caught up in Animal Crossing and forgot it was Sunday lol. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you to everyone that has read, commented, or left kudos on this! I'm having a great time, and the feedback is really great to see. 
> 
> Stay safe, everyone! <3


	11. Flood

Taako strode out of the bathroom, his hair pulled back in a messy bun and a silk robe wrapped around him. “I’m taking a bath, Bones. Care to join me?”

Kravitz looked up from the book he was reading. He felt his heart surge in his chest. How did he get so lucky? “Not this time. I’m at a good part.” 

“Alright, if you’re sure.” 

But before Taako could turn around, Kravitz found him calling after him. “Wait! Could you come here for a moment?”

Taako raised an eyebrow but obliged, crossing the rest of the room and plopping down unceremoniously on Kravitz’s lap. “What’s up?” 

Kravitz put his book to the side and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Taako’s ear. “You’re just so beautiful.”

Taako snorted. “Even like this?” 

Like this? Messy and exposed and without his glamour up? “Especially like this.” 

“Sap.”

“Yeah.” Kravitz peppered Taako’s freckled neck with kisses, pulling soft giggles out of him. “You love it.”

“Didn’t say I didn’t.” 

Kravitz pulled Taako closer, held him tighter. The robe was soft under his fingertips, and Taako was warm against him. He couldn’t imagine being happier. 

“I could stay like this forever,” he mumbled. 

“Yeah,” Taako hummed back, “me too.” 

And for a long moment, they did just that—held each other, unmoving except for a slight rock back and forth and the occasional kiss Kravitz pressed to Taako’s exposed skin. 

And then Taako went rigid. 

Kravitz pulled back as concern hit him in a wave. “Taako? Are you—” 

Taako scrambled off his lap. “Shit! I left the water running.”


	12. Scissors

Taako stood hunched over the sink and glared at his reflection. Up close like this, it was easy to see all the imperfections, and that pit of insecurity settled deeper into his stomach. 

Maybe he just needed a change. 

He reached for the pair of scissors he’d balanced on the counter’s edge. 

“What are you doing?”

Taako jumped, as if he’d been caught doing something wrong. 

Kravitz stood in the doorway, his features creased in a confused frown. 

“Hey, handsome.” Taako pushed on a smile as he closed the distance between them, pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “You’re home early.” 

“I missed you,” Kravitz shrugged. Gently, he wrapped an arm around Taako’s waist to keep him close. “Are you okay?”

“Hm? Yeah, cha’boy’s all good.” Taako tried to wave away Kravitz’s worry with a lazy hand. 

“What were you doing?”

Taako felt himself flinch. “Thinking about cutting my hair.”

“Really?” Kravitz reached for Taako’s braid, ran his hand down its shape. “But you love your long hair.” 

Taako kept himself close to Kravitz’s shoulder in an effort to hide his face. “Just think it’s time for a change.” He felt Kravitz’s chest rise and fall with a sigh. 

“Is this about Wonderland?”

Taako bit his lip as he considered his response. Finally, he settled on the truth. “They changed everything else.” 

Kravitz pulled back, cradling Taako’s cheek in his hand. “That doesn’t mean you have to change any more.” 

Though Kravitz kept his voice gentle, Taako felt a spark of anger—and, underneath it, fear. “What are you gonna do if I _do_ cut it?” 

“I’d offer to help.” Kravitz’s shoulders sagged and his face softened. “I won’t talk you out of it if you don’t want me to.”

Taako let himself melt back into Kravitz’s touch as the moment of panic subsided. “Nah, that’s okay.” He took a deep breath and tilted his head to kiss the palm of Kravitz’s hand. “It’s a pretty big commitment. Maybe I should think on it more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my friend Parker for the idea for this one!


	13. Scythe

Scythe

Kravitz summoned his scythe out of nothing and turned to Kravitz with a warm smile. “Thank you, Taako. I’ve had a wonderful time with you this evening. Same time next week?”

“Yeah. Same time next week.” Taako can feel himself blushing, though he’s not sure why. 

Though he _does_ know that he isn’t quite ready for Kravitz to leave. 

And so, as Kravitz slices through the fabric of reality with his blade, Taako hears himself calling out. “Hey, Bones?” 

Kravitz freezes, then turns back around. “Yes?”

“We’ve been doing this for a while now, yeah?” The nightly calls on their stones of far speech, the weekly dates that went for hours. “Like, two months?”

“Something like that.” Kravitz steps forward, apparently forgetting about the gateway behind him. A breeze blows through it, gently lifting his locks from his shoulders. “Why?”

“I was just wondering,” Taako shrugs, as if his heart isn’t pounding in his chest. “If you wanted to… Make this more official?”

“More official?” Taako can see Kravitz processing the words, and he knows as soon as it clicks. “Oh! You mean—” 

“Boyfriends. Yeah. You in? If not, that’s cool. Taako gets it.” He’s on the verge of a panic attack—he wishes he could cast _Disguise Self_ to cover the red in his cheeks. 

“Taako, I—” Kravitz grins, and the smile is enough to send Taako reeling. “That sounds _wonderful._ ” 

“Yeah?” The panic melts away. He flashes a bright smile of his own. “Cool. Let’s do it, then.” 

Kravitz takes another step forward, then freezes again. He still holds his scythe tightly in his right hand, and the tear flaps in the wind behind him. “So… What happens now?”

Taako flips his braid over his shoulder, nonchalant. “We could… Kiss? If you wanted.” Why is he acting like such an idiot?

He sees Kravitz relax, sees his shoulders sag. “That sounds nice.” 

It _does_ sound nice.

Before he can let himself think too much about it, Taako closes the distance between him and Kravitz. He reaches up, lets himself cup Kravitz’s cheek, and leans forward. 

He has to stand on his toes to reach, but Kravitz meets him halfway. Kissing him isn’t what he expects—it’s cold and soft and a little awkward, but in that moment and every moment after, it’s the best kiss he’s ever had. 

It’s only a moment later that Taako pulls away, his cheeks still red with the blush he has no chance of controlling. His eyes linger on Kravitz’s lips as he thinks about leaning in for a second one. Instead, he reaches up and presses his lips delicately to Kravitz’s cold jaw. “Being boyfriends has some perks, huh?”


	14. Assumptions

When Taako first met Kravitz, he assumed two things. 

1\. One of them would have to kill the other.  
2\. Death had a better track record than he did when it came to killing.

Quickly, those two assumptions proved to be false.

And when they went on their first date, Taako assumed two _more_ things. 

1\. One of them would have to break the other’s heart eventually.  
2\. Taako had a better track record than Death did when it came to breaking hearts. 

And those assumptions floated at the back of his mind long after their first date. 

He never assumed that Death would ever want to kiss him, or that those kisses would start cold and grow warm. He never assumed Death would hold him close. 

He never assumed Death would love him. 

He never thought Death’s heart would _beat_ for him. 

And slowly, those two assumptions proved to be false.


	15. Surrender

The end of the world had come and gone, and now they were safe in Taako’s bed. 

Taako sat nestled in Kravitz’s lap, leaning against his shoulder and absently tracing a hand down his bare chest. It felt nice to just be so _close,_ after everything. 

And now that his memories had been returned, Taako didn’t feel himself getting scared away by the bonds between them. 

“We did it,” Taako hummed, kissing Kravitz’s cool skin. “We saved the fuckin’ world, Bones.” 

_”You_ did it,” Kravitz chuckled, “I just helped.” 

They had so much to do. Cities needed to be rebuilt. _Families_ needed to be rebuilt. But in this moment, it was just the two of them. 

Kravitz pulled Taako back towards him and kissed him, long and sloppy. He only pulled away when he remembered Taako needed to breathe, and even then, he kept their foreheads pressed together. “I meant what I said back there, Taako. I love you, and I’ll never stop loving you.” 

Taako’s heart fluttered in his chest. And he wanted to say it back, because he _knew_ that he loved him too, but the words still seemed too heavy. 

Instead, he wrapped his arms loosely around Kravitz’s neck and sighed. “Hey, I… I trust you with everything I’ve got, Krav. You know that, right?”

A look of confusion crossed Kravitz’s face. He opened his mouth to speak, but Taako interrupted him. “Let me… Let me explain. Okay? 

“I could’ve summoned anyone. I could’ve summoned the gods if I wanted. But I summoned you. Because when it came down to it, you were not only the one I wanted to see, but you were the one I knew could get the job done. And in that moment that I decided to bring you to the material plane, I was surrendering myself to you. Not in some weird power-struggle kind of way. But in a… Trust kind of way. Does that make sense?”

Kravitz smiled warmly, pulling away enough to really look at Taako. He brushed a loose strand of hair back out of his face. “Yes, darling. That makes sense.”

“Great.” Taako could feel a blush coloring his cheeks. “Now, I dunno about you, but I’ve had enough sappy stuff to hold me over for a while. So, I’m gonna kiss you again, and we’re gonna forget I was ever emotionally vulnerable. Deal?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway done!!!


	16. Melody

“Oh, shit, you really brought it.” 

“Was I… Not supposed to?” Kravitz stood awkwardly in the doorway, shifting from foot to foot. His cello case leaned against the wall behind him. “I can run it home if you don’t want it here.” 

Taako shook his head. “Nah, I meant it when I said I wanted to hear you play.”

Kravitz’s body visibly relaxed. His lips curled in a soft smile that tugged on Taako’s heart. “Good. I’d like for you to hear me play, too.” 

They stood there for a moment, just taking the other in. Their relationship was a few months old, now, but Taako still hadn’t grown tired of Kravitz’s face. 

Taako cut the silence short with a kiss, stepping forward and pecking at Kravitz’s lips. “So, you coming in or what? The others are out, so the living room is all ours. You can set up in there.”

“Oh. You want me to play now?”

Taako snorted. “Yeah? Unless _you_ don’t wanna play now. I’m cool with whatever.” It wasn’t like Kravitz to be this nervous—Taako felt a sprinkling of doubt. 

“No, now is good.” Kravitz swept down and scooped up his instrument before leading the way to the living room. He plopped down on ottoman and set the cello case on the dining room table. 

Taako flopped down on the couch across from him. “Alright, I’m ready. Serenade me.” 

Kravitz chuckled, and that sound alone was enough to send a wave of warmth down Taako’s spine. “One moment, dear. I have to set this up first.” 

_Dear._ Taako wondered if the word slipped out, or if he’d actually _meant_ it. It was a dumb thing to focus on, but the word hung in the air regardless. 

Kravitz didn’t seem to notice the word, or the blush on Taako’s cheeks. He was too absorbed in whatever he was doing. He adjusted the sound, fiddled with something on the top of his instrument. 

He looked so _focused._ His lips parted ever so slightly as he concentrated, his eyes flickered shut as he listened to the long tones. He looked completely at peace, and Taako realized he would do anything for him. 

And then Taako’s heart stopped as that thought hit him again, and again, and again. 

_Anything._


	17. Why Doesn't It Fit?

Taako jammed two pieces of wood together. “Why the fuck aren’t these fitting?”

“Because, darling—” Kravitz waved a crumpled piece of paper in his direction— “You’re trying to fit pieces F and O together, instead of F and G.” 

Taako threw the wood to the ground with a huff. “This is dumb. Why are we doing this? We’ve got money _and_ we know a carpenter that could make us a nice bookshelf. This is a waste of time.” 

“Perhaps,” Kravitz sighed, “But this isn’t something I ever had the chance to do when I was alive the first time. It’s a small thing, but it’s something I wanted to experience.”

“Building a shelf?”

“Building a shelf for the house I share with someone I love,” Kravitz corrected. “Come here.”

Taako shifted from where he was sitting on the floor until he was able to lean back against Kravitz.

Kravitz immediately wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead from above. “If it’s that big of a deal,” he muttered, “We can return it and commission Magnus to make us something.” 

Taako bit his lip. He had an out, if he wanted it. Kravitz was always courteous to offer that much. But from where he lay, he could feel Kravitz’s lungs filling with air. And he could hear the gentle beating of his heart. 

And the word _love_ echoed in his head. 

Finally, he sighed. “No, it’s fine. I don’t mind that much.”

This wasn’t exactly an experience he’d ever had, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for helping this fic reach over 1,000 views! That makes it my 3rd most viewed fic and my most popular not-just-smut fic. Also, thank you for all of the comments, subscriptions, and kudos so far! I know I haven't been the best at responding, but I read every comment, and they all mean a lot to me. 
> 
> I'm excited to see where things go from here!


	18. Once More, With Feeling

Kravitz stepped into the kitchen after a long day of work, his scythe dissipating from his hand. Immediately, he was greeted with home: soft lighting and gentle smells. And Taako, bent slightly over the stove and stirring a pot with a wooden spoon, turning to him with a soft smile. “Hey, Bones.”

Immediately, any frustrations Kravitz had were forgotten. He felt his heart skip a beat—something it seemed to do frequently these days—and his face begin to warm. Taako made him feel alive in a way he’d never thought possible. 

“I love you,” Kravitz breathed in place of a greeting. He couldn’t help it; the words had a mind of their own and pushed themselves free from his chest. 

He could have sworn he heard Taako chuckle as he rolled his eyes and set down his wooden spoon on the counter. “Oh, c’mon, Krav. That the best you got? Try again. With _feeling_ this time. Convince me.” 

“I… I don’t…” Kravitz frowned as his heart tightened in his chest. Did Taako not believe him? 

But then he caught sight of the twitch of a smile, the start of a blush on Taako’s golden cheeks. This was a _game,_ then. He should have been able to guess that much. 

Well, no harm in playing along. 

“I love you, Taako.” He filled his voice with as much warmth and affection as he could manage, though it was only a fraction of what he felt. “I love you more than anything, and I always, always will. You’re the reason my heart is beating. You’re the reason I know what it’s like to be _alive—”_

Taako held up a hand to cut him off. A blush had spread to the tips of his ears, giving away the effectiveness of Kravitz’s words. Still, Taako kept his face neutral. “I thought you were a _romantic._ You’re losing your touch, handsome. Do I have to show you how it’s done?”

Kravitz’s chest rumbled with a quiet laugh. _That’s_ what this was about, then. He said those three words easily, whenever he could. But Taako, though he showed his love in everything he did, struggled to say them at all. And when he _did_ manage, it tended to be under the guise of a joke or a too-casual moment. “Please do, dear.”

Taako flashed that soft smile again as he padded softly across the kitchen tiles. He wrapped his arms around Kravitz’s waist and leaned back to look him in the eye with a surprising intensity. Kravitz could hear his heartbeat in his ears, so loud that he could just barely hear Taako hum, “I love you, Krav.” 

The words left him dizzy. He lifted a hand to Taako’s cheek and stroked it gently with his thumb. He loved Taako so much that sometimes he worried it was too much, that he’d die all over again. 

“Is that the best you can do?” His knees were weak, and his hand went to Taako’s waist to steady himself. “Maybe you should try again. With feeling, this time.” 

“Shut up.”

And then Taako was wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down, into a deep kiss that left Kravitz gasping and seeing stars. 

And when he thought he couldn’t take it anymore, when he thought his legs would give out beneath him, Taako broke away. He stayed close, leaving their lips hovering together, and whispered against him, “I love you.”

“There you go,” Kravitz murmured back, “Much more convincing.”


	19. Addiction

The first time Kravitz spent the night with Taako, he woke to the smell of spices and melted cheese. He followed it to the kitchen to find Taako standing in front of the stove, expertly flipping an omelet. 

“I didn’t know you could cook.” 

Taako jumped, his shoulders tensing. But then Kravitz watched as he forced himself to relax, watched as he turned around with a leisurely grin that didn’t quite meet his eyes. “Hey, handsome. Didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“You didn’t.” Kravitz pulled out a stool and sat at the kitchen island, resting his chin on his hand. “Is everything okay?”

“Yep, Taako’s all good.” It was a lie. And it was strange that Kravitz could recognize that, because Taako _could_ lie. “Just got caught up in cooking, I guess.” 

Wordlessly, he turned back to the stove and slid the omelet onto a plate. He reached out and snatched a small, strange-looking cylinder off the counter. 

“What’s that?”

“Salt,” Taako answered too shortly as he sprinkled it onto the dish. “They not have that when you were alive?”

Kravitz frowned. “Of course, they did. I just—” 

Taako slid the plate to him from across the island. 

“Thank you. But if this is too much of a hassle, you really don’t have to.”

“I’m not an animal. I’m not gonna just eat in front of you like that. I can make another one. It’s fine.” He held out a fork impatiently. 

“Okay.” Kravitz took the fork gingerly. Taako kept staring at him intently. And so, Kravitz did the only thing he could think to do. He took a bite. 

A delicate combination of flavors swirled around his mouth as he chewed. “Taako, this is _amazing.”_

Taako’s mouth twisted into a wry smile. “Don’t get used to it, Bones. I don’t cook very often.”

Kravitz wanted to ask why, but something about the way Taako stared at him held him back. Instead, he offered his warmest smile. “This can just be a treat, then.” 

Taako exhaled the breath he’d been holding. He made his way around the island to wrap his arms around Kravitz—he needed to know he was real, that he was still there. Kravitz put down his fork to hug him back, holding him tightly in a comforting embrace he didn’t know he needed. 

“Yeah,” Taako smirked, kissing Kravitz’s cool cheek in silent gratitude. “Just a treat.”


	20. Denial

It had been two weeks since the day of Story and Song. And Taako hadn’t seen Kravitz much in that time. 

It wasn’t that he was _avoiding_ him. He was just busy. First, he had to secure a place to live that was as far from Lucretia as possible. And finding a house after the apocalypse had proved incredibly difficult; it was only because he was one of the plane’s saviors that he’d managed to secure a little cottage at all. 

He invited Barry to stay with him, because Barry couldn’t just keep living in a _cave._ And he wanted to stick close to Lup, anyways. They had a lot of catching up to do. 

So Taako had called Kravitz a few times, but he hadn’t seen him. But it was only because he was busy. That was it. 

_“I love you, Taako, and at this point, I think that everyone in reality is going to love you after hearing your story, and… nothing’s gonna change that.”_

Nope. It had nothing to do with those words bouncing around his head. 

But finally, after he’d unpacked everything that needed unpacking and he’d talked to Lup until he had nothing left to say, he couldn’t avoid it anymore. He _missed_ Kravitz. And if the only way he could convince himself to see him again was to sort through the shit in his head, then he needed to get started on that. 

He found Barry and Lup outside on their back porch, Barry reclined in a chair and Lup’s spectral form hovering beside him. They both turned to him as he stepped through the sliding glass door. “Hey, Taako,” Barry smiled. Taako couldn’t remember the last time he saw _anyone_ look so content. “What’s up?”

“I, uh, have a question for you two.”

Barry and Lup exchanged a glance, as if they’d somehow expected this. “Sure,” Barry nodded, “Shoot.” 

Taako chewed the inside of his cheek as his heart thumped with uncharacteristic nervousness. “How do you know if you’re… You know…”

“In love?” Lup offered. 

She couldn’t make expressions as a lich, but Taako could _hear_ her smile. He wrinkled his nose at her. “Yeah.”

Barry shrugged. “I mean, just asking that is a pretty good sign.”

Suddenly, this seemed like a bad idea. Maybe he wasn’t ready to deal with _emotions_. “Forget it,” Taako sighed. “This was dumb.” 

But then Lup hovered beside him, resting a skeletal hand on his back and urging him forward. “Nope. No running away from this, Koko. Have a seat.” 

“Fine,” he grumbled, “Let’s make this quick.” Obediently, he flopped into the chair next to Barry. 

Barry rubbed the back of his neck. “With Lup, it’s like… Each moment is a little brighter with her in it. And my heart feels full, and I feel like a better person just for being around her. Like I can do anything as long as she’s with me. You know?”

“No,” Taako deadpanned, furrowing his brow, “I have absolutely no idea what you’re saying.” 

“Let me try.” She settled onto the table in front of them. “When you’re around him, do you feel sick? Like, you’re kinda lightheaded and you constantly think you’re about to barf?” 

He straightened up in his chair. “Yeah. That’s the one.” 

Barry’s face fell. _”That’s_ what you feel?” 

Lup shrugged. “It sounds like you’ve got it bad, bro.” 

Taako groaned. “Fuck.”

“It’s not _all_ bad,” Lup offered, “Eventually it settles into a general queasiness. Like, a good queasiness.” 

Barry stared at her in disbelief. “A good…” 

“Anyways,” Lup continued, “Invite him over for dinner. Have a talk with him. Tell him how you feel. It’ll help the stomach pain. Trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/3 of the way through!!!


	21. The Difference

When Taako had his illusion up, his bronze skin seemed to shimmer in the sun. The freckles that dotted his face and arms were like constellations. His hair seemed to be strands of pure gold, neatly pulled back from his high cheekbones and full, pink lips. 

When he didn’t bother to cast the spell, his skin didn’t shine. But it did radiate warmth, subtle and welcoming and filling Kravitz with a sense of home. 

His freckles had less direction. They were more like a soft splattering across his skin. But Kravitz could spend hours tracing paths through them regardless. 

Of course, Taako’s hair stayed neat—illusion or not. But sometimes it seemed to lose that glimmer, taking on the matte gold of spring flowers instead. 

Without the illusion, Taako’s cheeks and lips lost that definition. But Kravitz found his eyes drawn to his mouth anyways, and his hand cupped his cheek just as easily. 

Kissing Taako stayed the same no matter how he looked. Kissing Taako was always warm and soft and perfect.


	22. Shivering

A rift opens into Taako’s apartment. 

Taako and Kravitz tumble through, laughing and soaking wet. 

“I’m so sorry, Taako. I wouldn’t have suggested an outdoor date if I’d known it was going to rain.” Kravitz doesn’t sound too apologetic as he shrugs out of his suit jacket and kicks off his shoes. 

“I’ll let it slide this time,” Taako snorts, wringing the water from his braid. “But it’s a good thing you’re cute.” 

Kravitz chuckles and reaches over to tuck a loose strand of whet hair behind Taako’s ear. But as his fingers brush against his cheek, he frowns. “You’re freezing.”

Taako leans into the touch. “Sounds like you’ve gotta warm me up.” 

“Taako, you’re _shivering._ Is now really—” 

Taako presses himself close to Kravitz, whose body is even chillier than his. “Only one way to do that, Bones.” He winks as conspicuously as he can. 

Kravitz sighs and rests a hand on Taako’s shoulder. Before Taako can stop him, he mumbles the words for prestidigitation. The water evaporates from Taako’s clothes, leaving him dry and pouting. “That wasn’t fair.” 

Kravitz shrugs. “I figured it made more sense to warm _me_ up. If you’re still interested.” 

A devious grin splits Taako’s face. He grabs Kravitz’s shirt collar and tugs him down into a deep kiss before beginning to work at the buttons. “First thing’s first, then. Gotta get you out of those wet clothes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we near the end, is there anything you want to see more of? Fluff? Smut? Angst? Something else? Let me know in the comments!


	23. Separated

_Black ichor tugs Kravitz down, filling his lungs like tar. He breaks through a moment later, only to be dragged down again._

_Finally, he breaks free. He drags himself onto land and into the Eternal Stockade._

_He tries to summon the Raven Queen, but she doesn’t respond. He rips his scythe through the air, but the space in front of him doesn’t tear._

_His heart beats once at the realization. Everyone is gone._

Taako _is gone._

He wakes with a gasp, launching himself up to sitting. It takes him a moment to register where he is: the tangled sheets beneath him, the clothes strewn across the floor, the moonlight filtering through the dark curtains. 

It takes him a moment longer to realize someone is calling out to him. He turns to see Taako, golden eyes wide with worry, his hand gripping his shoulder as if he’d been shaking him awake. 

_”Taako.”_ The relief is nearly blinding. He feels his eyes well with tears. “Taako, you were _gone.”_

And then the sobs push their way out of his shaking chest. Kravitz reaches out a shaking hand to touch Taako’s face. “I thought you were gone,” he chokes, “I thought I’d never _see_ you again.”

“I know,” Taako says. And he _does_ know, because they’ve been here dozens of times before. “I know, Bones. But I’m here now. C’mere.” 

Kravitz accepts the invitation hastily, wrapping his arms around Taako and pulling him close as he buries his face in his shoulder.

And Taako begins to stroke his hair as he rocks gently back and forth. “I’m not going anywhere, Krav. It’s all over. I’m staying right here. I promise.”

They stay like that for a long time, with Taako whispering affirmations over and over, until Kravitz’s tears begin to fade. And then they stay like that a little longer. 

Taako is the first to pull away, but he first presses a kiss to Kravitz’s temple. He reaches to wipe away a stray tear from Kravitz’s cheek with his thumb and lets the touch linger. “We’re never gonna be separated like that ever again, okay? I’m gonna make sure of that.”


	24. "Good Morning"

Kravitz woke to a crack of sunlight slipping through the curtains and onto his face. In front of him lay Taako, twisted in a sheet, his hair loose around his face. 

Gently, Kravitz reached forward to tuck a loose strand behind Taako’s pointed ear. But as his fingers brushed against his cheek, Taako’s eyes flickered open. 

“Morning, handsome.” His lips curled just slightly into a loose smile that melted Kravitz’s heart. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Kravitz whispered back.

Taako snorted. “Sap.” He untangled himself from his covers and scooted forwards, until he was able to wrap his arms around Kravitz. 

And then he pulled him into a kiss, lazy and slow. As if they had all the time in the world. 

Kravitz hummed against him. This was exactly where he wanted to be. 

Gradually, he became aware of Taako’s hand trailing down his body, lower and lower. He chuckled. “Are you sure it’s not too early for that?”

“Not unless you do,” Taako mumbled back. His hand faltered, waiting for permission.

“No.” He pushed back Taako’s loose hair. “No, it’s nice.”

Taako leaned back in for another kiss as his hand continued downwards to its mark. He stroked Kravitz slowly—with just enough speed to get him hard and desperate. 

Kravitz traced his own hand down Taako’s spine, down to grab at his ass. He mumbled the words to a spell before slipping a slick finger inside of him. 

Taako released a quiet moan, his hand faltering for just a moment. Kravitz reveled in working him open: first with one finger, then two, then three. He felt Taako grow needy beside him, his body tensing and his breaths shortening. 

“Let me ride you,” Taako all but begged, and Kravitz quickly nodded his permission. He let Taako push him onto his back as he climbed on top of him and lowered himself down. 

He felt Taako shiver as he filled him, and it was enough to pull a quiet groan out of him. 

And then, Taako began to move. It was slow, at first, as this whole experience had been—like he was still waking up. But quickly, his movements became more and more frantic. 

Kravitz came first. Each pulse of Taako around him reverberated to his heart. It was too much, it was just enough, it was everything he needed.

Taako came a moment later, gasping out, “Fuck, yes, just like that.” 

His head was spinning, but Kravitz would have done anything Taako asked of him. 

Slowly, Taako pulled himself off and dropped back to his side. 

Kravitz wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Almost instinctively, Taako snuggled into his neck. 

“That was nice,” Kravitz hummed, stroking Taako’s hair.

“Mhm,” Taako yawned, “Good way to start the day.”


	25. Unforgivable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Violence, blood, Sazed

Kravitz and Taako walked through the streets of Neverwinter’s shopping district arm-in-arm. It had been a long but fulfilling day, and now Taako was halfway through some embellished story as they made their way back home. Kravitz felt warm and happy in the way Taako always made him feel.

A broad-shouldered figure emerged from the shadows, cutting the story short. Taako stopped in his tracks, and Kravitz looked over to see a deep frown on his face. 

The figure stepped closer. The streetlight illuminated his twisted smile. “Hello, Taako.” 

Taako tensed. “Shouldn’t you be in jail or something?” 

A chill ran down Kravitz’s spine. He’d never seen Sazed, but he knew without a doubt that was who stood before them now. His hold on Taako tightened. 

“Yeah,” Sazed chuckled, “But I wanted to see you.” 

Kravitz instinctively stepped forward, trying to shield his boyfriend from harm. But Taako pulled him back. “It’s fine, babe. Can you hold my bags for a second?” 

“What?” His head was swimming, his hands itching to summon his scythe. “Taako—” 

“It’s fine, darling,” Taako insisted, his voice uncharacteristically cold, “Hold my fucking bags for a sec.” He wrenched himself free and held out his purchases for the day. Kravitz took them obediently. Whatever Taako was up to, he had to trust him. 

Taako smiled at him reassuringly before his expression hardened. He spun around on his heels and strode towards Sazed.

Sazed’s grin morphed into something smug. Like he’d _won._ He opened his mouth to say something— 

And Taako’s fist flew into his face. 

Kravitz heard a sickening crack as he made contact. Sazed stumbled backwards, clutching his nose as blood began to pour. There were deep cuts across his face where Taako’s rings had ripped skin. 

Sazed snarled. “You fucking—” 

Taako cut him off with a swift kick between his legs. Sazed crumpled to the ground. 

_“Listen._ I’m the most powerful transmutation wizard in the fucking world–” He paused to deliver another kick into Sazed’s stomach– “But I don’t need any of my magic to fucking wreck you.” 

Any time Sazed opened his mouth, Taako drove his boot into his gut again. Kravitz watched, frozen, as Taako kicked him over and over and over. 

When he finally stopped, Sazed was a whimpering heap on the ground. 

Taako turned back around, but then looked at his feet with a frown. “Shit. I got murderer blood all over my boots.” 

Kravitz blinked in surprise. “We can buy you a new pair, dear. While we’re out.” 

Taako smirked, strolling back over to him and taking his bags back and leaning up to press a soft kiss to his cheek. “I like the way you think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cheated a little bit with this one--it was originally from my tumblr. But it felt like it belonged here!


	26. Consensus

It had been a long but eventful day. Taako had invited his family over for a steak dinner, and it had been an evening full of food and laughter. But eventually, plates were emptied, conversation reached a lull, and everyone had gone home. By the time night rolled around, Taako was more than ready to climb into bed next to Kravitz.

“They were talking about you,” he said as he snuggled into Kravitz’s chest. “When you left to do the dishes.”

“Yeah?” Kravitz instinctively began to unfurl Taako’s braid with a gentle hand. He leaned over and kissed his head softly. “What did they say?”

Taako snorted. “They like you.”

“Even Merle?”

“Are you kidding? Merle’s the one that brought it up.”

Kravitz frowned. “But his arm—”

“He blames Magnus,” Taako answered with a shake of his head. “I don’t get it either, but I’m not complaining.”

Kravitz sighed. “That’s good, then.”

“For real, though.” Taako trailed a gentle hand down Kravitz’s cool chest, focusing on the way it rose and fell with his breaths. “I think you’re the first person I’ve dated that Lup hasn’t hated.”

“She _did_ try and kill me on our first date.”

Taako shrugged. “That’s an improvement, actually.”


	27. Whatever You Want

“I’m going to bed,” Taako announced.

Kravitz looked up from his book. “Okay. Good night, dear.”

Taako’s mouth creased into a frown. “You’re forgetting something, Bones.”

“Oh?” Kravitz feigned cluelessness as he shuffled his book from one hand to the other. “Do you want a kiss?”

Taako narrowed his eyes. “Krav. I’m going to bed. You need to cuddle me.”

“I _need_ to?” Kravitz raised an eyebrow, as if they didn’t have this same conversation every night. “I’m not so sure, darling. I wanted to read some more of my book before turning in.”

Taako’s frown turned into more of a pout. “C’mon. Just for a minute.”

Kravitz laughed. This was an argument he let Taako win every night, but it wasn’t one he minded losing. He set the book down on the coffee table and stood up from the couch. “Okay. But just for a minute.”

They walked hand-in-hand to the bedroom. Kravitz changed into pajamas as Taako prepared himself for bed. 

They climbed under the sheets at the same time, and Taako wasted no time snuggling into Kravitz’s chest. “You’re not holding me,” Taako grumbled. 

Chuckling, Kravitz wrapped an arm around him. His other hand stroked through his hair, gently working out the knots. 

Immediately, Taako’s body began to relax. 

Kravitz pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head, pausing for a moment to take in his smell. “I love you, Taako,” he whispered. 

Taako hummed a quiet reply. Kravitz could already tell he was starting to drift off. 

He held Taako a moment longer before loosening his hold and gently laying him down on his own pillow. “I’m going to go read a bit more.” He kissed Taako’s forehead. His eyes fluttered, but beyond that he didn’t respond.

And, as silently as he could, Kravitz slipped out of bed.


	28. Precarious

Between Taako’s body pressed against his chest and the hot water pounding against his back, Kravitz was the warmest he’d been in a long time. Each pump of his fingers made Taako whine, and each whimper sent another wave of heat down between Kravitz’s legs. 

“I’m ready,” Taako breathed in his ear, impatient, “Come _on_ already.”

Kravitz chuckled, as if he weren’t just as desperate. “You sure shower sex is a good idea? I’d imagine it can be a bit slippery.”

“Kravitz, I swear to whatever god is unfortunate enough to be listening right now—” 

Kravitz cut him short with a kiss. He could feel Taako melt against him as his eyes flickered closed and his tongue slid into his mouth. “Okay,” he whispered against Taako’s lips, “Turn around.” 

Taako obeyed immediately, bracing himself against the tiled wall. Kravitz grabbed his hip and pushed himself in, slow enough to give Taako time to adjust.

 _”Fuck,”_ Taako hissed, “You feel good.”

Kravitz only grunted in reply, reveling in the feeling of Taako stretching around him. 

He pulled back, then thrust forward. Taako shivered. 

Concern made Kravitz pause. “Too much?”

“Absolutely not,” Taako laughed back breathlessly. “Don’t stop.”

And so, Kravitz didn’t. He picked up the pace, Taako’s quiet noises urging him onward. 

Taako leaned his head against the still-cool tile, his breathing heavy. 

“Are you close?” 

Taako nodded. 

Kravitz reached around, pulling Taako’s hip closer with one hand and wrapping the other around his cock. He pumped in tandem with his thrusts, and it was only moments before Taako unwound under his touch. 

“Fuck, Taako.” It only took a few more snaps of his hips before Kravitz was coming, too. 

He pulled out slowly and leaned forward, wrapping Taako in a tight embrace. Taako leaned back and kissed his cheek lightly. “Holy shit,” he laughed. “That was something else.”

“Yeah,” Kravitz answered with a breathy chuckle of his own. “That was nice.”

They stayed like that a moment longer, but the water was relentless against Kravitz’s back. He straightened up and turned Taako’s head before tucking his loose hair behind his ear and kissing his neck one last time. “Let’s get cleaned off.”


	29. Haphazard

Kravitz stepped through his rift from the astral plane and into the kitchen. It was dark, as it should have been—it was late, and he’d hoped Taako would know better than to wait up for him. 

He made his way through the spotless kitchen and up the stairs. Slowly, he opened the bedroom door. A sock snagged under the door. He shoved it out of the way. 

Between the moonlight filtering between the curtains and his darkvision, Kravitz had a clear view of the room he and Taako shared. Clothes littered every surface. Taako slept soundly under a bundle of blankets and pillows. 

It was a mess. 

But it was the same mess Kravitz came home to every night, and it filled his chest with warmth. He would never let his living space get like this. This was _Taako’s_ touch. It was proof that Taako had touched every corner of his life. 

The only time the mess bothered him was now, when he had to tip toe around it. Taako slept lightly, and he had no desire to wake him by tripping. 

Slowly but surely, he managed to climb into bed. He tugged some of the blankets free from Taako’s shape and wrapped his arms around him. Taako hummed quietly but didn’t stir. 

Kravitz kissed the top of his head, gently so he didn’t disturb him any more than he already had. 

And then, surrounded by the clutter that made this room home, Kravitz drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more to go!!!


	30. It's Only Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Character death

It had been five-hundred years since the Day of Story and Song. Even by elven standards, Taako had lived a long time. 

As much as Kravitz would argue the opposite, Taako would say that his beauty had left him long ago. His golden hair turned stark white, and his freckles were now hidden behind heavy wrinkles. 

He woke up to a gentle hand on his arm and a soft muttering of his name. When he opened his eyes, he found Kravitz sitting on the edge of their bed, tears welled in his eyes. “Taako,” he whispered, “it’s time.” 

Taako smiled gently as he reached a shaking hand to wipe Kravitz’s cheek dry. “No need to be so sad about it, Bones. You’re coming with me, aren’t you?”

“I’ll be there every step of the way, for as long as you’ll have me.” Kravitz clasped Taako’s hand in his own and held it to his heart. 

Taako laughed sharply. A cough cut it short. “I don’t plan on getting rid of you.”

“Forever is a long time.”

“It can’t be that long if I have you.” Taako gave Kravitz’s hand a squeeze. “Besides, I get to be beautiful again. Right?”

“You never stopped being beautiful,” Kravitz chuckled. Taako could see the fondness in his eyes, beyond the sadness. He let himself feel lucky for what he had. 

“We can agree to disagree.” Taako tried to push himself up, but his arms gave out and he collapsed back onto the bed. 

Kravitz stepped away from the bed just long enough to tear a rift to the astral plane. Then, he bent down and scooped Taako up in his arms. “Time to go home.”

As Kravitz stepped through the portal, Taako felt his body change. The ache he’d grown so familiar to evaporated. He felt himself take in a full breath of air. He looked at his hands to find the liver spots gone and his skin bronze and healthy. 

He used his regained strength to tug Kravitz into a kiss, desperate and excited and full of love. Kravitz laughed against him, holding him tighter as the rift closed behind them. 

Kravitz set Taako down on his feet, but neither fully let go of the other. 

“Well,” Kravitz smiled, tucking a strand of now-blonde hair behind Taako’s pointed ear, “Are you ready to go see the others? They’ve been waiting for you.”

Taako slipped his hand into Kravitz’s and gave it a squeeze. “I’ve been waiting for them, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! I cant believe that after 10 weeks, it's finally done. Thank you to everyone that read, commented, left kudos, and/or subscribed! Which chapter was your favorite?
> 
> If you want to read more of my work, I recently started another Taakitz project called Arrhythmia!

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again! Let me know if you're enjoying by commenting or leaving kudos!
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr @holla-pain-yo or on twitter @WorldsGayestDM


End file.
